FIRE  ICE
by LoganAlpha30
Summary: A quick one-shot...or two, Future-Fic About a few moments in the wedding day of a certain two wizards, though not who you might think.  Enjoy.  Reviews Are Greatly Appreciated and if enough people like it I may make it an ongoing. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

FIRE + ICE

Author's Notes: I own none of the characters except for Simon, Serena, and this Ur.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"Simon Makarov Dragneel, what are you doing here," Lucy exclaimed loudly as she stomped her foot and glared down the aisle at the young redheaded man standing at the other end with his back to her.

"Huh, aunt Lucy," Simon answered with a slight smile as he snapped out of the deep thought that he had just been in, never turning to face the blonde woman standing at the other end of the aisle.

"Don't aunt Lucy me you…you…do you know how long I've been looking for you," Lucy angrily snapped back as she balled up her hands into fists at her side, a burning fire clearly visible in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to have made you worry, I will be sure to punish myself for this error," Simon started to declare with a clenched fist and tone of annoyance at himself in his words before Lucy stopped him again.

"Oh no you don't, punish yourself later already, right now you need to go and help your mother," Lucy interrupted with a very determined and frustrated edge to her words as she hurried forward and grabbed the wizard by the wrist, as she guessed that he was about to punch himself for his mistake.

"My mother, are you sure, I'd think that my talents would not be of use to her right now, I'm not very good at hair and makeup, that's more your territory," Simon replied with a hesitant look to him, something that was odd for the wizard that looked far more like a warrior in his plate armor that stretched head to toe, before Levy swung around the corner.

"There you are Lucy, have you found Simon yet, Erza's really starting to get angry that you're not back yet…Simon…what are you doing here," Levy exclaimed through a large sigh of relief as she came upon the two wizards, momentarily slowing so that she didn't run right out of her dress.

"Just checking things out while it's still quiet in here, but don't worry I'll go see my mother right away, I wouldn't want my favorite aunt to get into trouble on my part," Simon calmly replied with a very genteel smile and salute to the still blue haired woman, though streaks of gray were starting to pepper it.

"Oh that's nice of you to say…hey wait, you meant Levy didn't you," Lucy started to answer with a warm smile before she realized what Simon had said and changed her tone on a dime, clenching her fists tightly at her side and glaring at her nephew.

"You said it I didn't," Simon started to reply with a smile that seemed to say that he was agreeing with the blonde without actually admitting it.

"Easy Lucy, remember this isn't your big day, this is Ur and Serena's, I don't think that the mother of the bride will like it very much if you strangled her oldest son hours before his little sisters wedding," Levy cautioned through slightly quivering lips, knowing full well the depths and heights of her wife's anger if it wasn't kept in check constantly.

"She's right Aunt Lucy, I think the only thing that would ever make my mother more angry than that is if someone were to make her drop her piece of strawberry cake," Simon said with a little shiver at the end, remembering the last and only time that he himself had made that most unfortunate of mistakes. He still had the scar to prove it. Before any of them could speak any further they shared a collective shiver.

"Let's no go there okay, my butt's still sore from the last time that happened, she had your father torch nearly everybody that she even thought had bumped her arm," Levy groaned out loud as she all to vividly remembered the pain that Natsu's errant fireball's had caused that day in the guild.

"Nnh…yeah, my clothes smelled like soot for like a month," Lucy grimaced in addition as she still got upset when she remembered all of the clothes that she had to throw out because that pungent smell just wouldn't come out.

"I remember, you took so many showers I thought that you'd run the whole world dry, my fingers were like all wrinkled up for weeks…but we really should get going, somebody needs to find Natsu so that he doesn't burn the whole place down before his little girl can get married," Levy pointed out clearly before her countenance squelched a bit at the thought of the dragonslayer burning down the entire guildhall whether he intended to or not.

"Yeah, if anything happens to interrupt this wedding Natsu and Erza won't be the only ones that we'll have to worry about, Gray and Juvia will be enough to kill us all for messing up their baby girl's wedding day," Lucy argued back softly with a very worried look before she jumped behind Simon and began to push him out of the guildhall's main room, off towards where his mother was waiting for him.

The Game Room

To say that she thought that this day would never come would be an understatement. She knew that her baby girl wasn't the marrying type since she was a little girl. Most of the rest of her brothers and sisters had already long since married, with some of them having even gone so far as to start families of their own. But Serena was an entirely different matter, she always had been. She was too much like her father in many respects. It had taken him till well into his twenties to figure out which way his heart leaned, even though she knew in her soul that his heart had made up its mind many years before that. The problem had been that his heart and his mind hadn't been on the same page until late.

Serena's problem had never been finding someone that was willing, in fact usually more than willing, to date her. Gifted with the combined physique of her parents Serena Lisanna Dragneel was a sight to behold, even on her worst day. Being a bit bigger across the chest than her mother the youngest Dragneel had more suitors than she had ever known what to do with, though both of her parents agreed that most of those men were not after their youngest daughter's heart. The fact that like her future father in law she had a habit of wearing very little certainly hadn't helped matters. There had even been rumors that she had spent time in some of the seedier establishments about Fioria, though no clear evidence was ever uncovered.

It wasn't until Serena was nearly nineteen that her parents and the rest of the guild learned the truth, though Natsu and Erza had consented to letting her deliver the news herself. When she finally did it had ended up being a lot of worrying over nothing, greatly because she wasn't the first lesbian member of Fairy Tail, and the fact that several of the other guild members had suspected as much for awhile, some for years. Ur's sexuality had taken a bit longer to come to light, however it was just as well known in the end.

"I'm sure Aunt Lucy has found him by now mom, Simon knows not to cross you on your special day," Serena said softly, caught halfway in between trying to cheer her mother up and saying the wrong thing and setting her off, as she pretended to busy herself with some of the pieces of makeup on the table in front of her.

"Serena please, this is your day, yours and Ur's, I've long since had my day in the sun…and stop messing with the makeup, you don't know what to do with half of it anyway," Erza hastily argued back with a rather stern setting of her jaw as she glared at her daughter, who in her mind wouldn't sit still long enough for her to get her hair and makeup done.

"And you do," A cold voice interjected from behind without even the smallest hint of mockery in it, revealing only a little bit of sarcasm.

"Gray, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be helping Ur get ready," Erza commented gruffly as she balled her hands up into fists and glared at the ice wizard through the mirror in front of her.

"Nah I tried that, Juvia got mad and kicked me out," Gray grumbled back while trying to appear as if it didn't bother him, though Serena had known him long enough to see that there was a hint of sadness in his words.

"Gee…whatever for, your sunny disposition," Serena remarked with a slight grin that she kept mostly to herself before her mother cut in.

"So then you thought that you'd just come over and interrupt Serena from getting ready too," Erza answered as she turned around and stood up, coming almost face to face with the ice wizard.

"Nope…wrong, not at all…though I see you haven't lost that look even after seven kids and all these years, man you're scary," Gray hastily uttered as he retreated a couple of steps and ended up pressed back up against the door, fully expecting a punch or something from the current guildmaster, but in the end only getting the stare that even larger and ancient wizards feared.

"It's because she had plenty of practice using it on me and the others Gray," Serena explained with a wary smile as she leaned to the side to look at her future father in law, all the while hoping that Erza wouldn't turn her glare back on her.

"Heh yeah, you should have seen her when she found out she was pregnant for the first time, I thought hat she was going to kill me," Natsu added in with a rather large grin as he ducked his head in just long enough to speak before he was knocked out of the room by a strategically thrown bench.

"Still got the arm to," Gray nervously chuckled after having to bite his lip to not laugh at Natsu getting a faceful of bench, secretly hoping that she wouldn't heave something else of considerable weight in the room in his direction.

"You should go and check on Natsu, make sure that he doesn't have a bruise, it wouldn't do to have the father of the bride," Erza started to say with a forced level of calmness in her words as she brought her temper back under control in an instant, scaring both Serena and Gray, before she opened the door behind him and showed him out.

"Dad will be okay right, you don't think that maybe you should go and check on him," Serena guessed softly with a nervous smile softening her features a bit, hoping that her mother's anger had passed.

"That won't be necessary my little firebug," Erza began speaking, using a nickname that she had given Serena at a very young age when her fire magic had first surfaced, with a calm smile before she continued, "Besides if you think that was bad you should have seen your father after I hit him with an entire building."

"Huh…you didn't, what'd he do to deserve that," Serena asked curiously, as she didn't think that she'd heard that story before, and wanted to know what had happened.

"Well turn back around and I'll tell you, we have a little bit more time before the wedding anyway, I guess we've got time…and you really should hear the truth from me rather than have your father mangle the past…again," Erza ordered her youngest daughter before she pulled up a chair behind her and got back to helping her put her make up on. The story told itself.

END

Author's Note: This is just a quick one-shot, not perfect but just something that I cobbled together. Sure Natsu and Erza have a lot of kids here but I doubt that anybody could or would say no to Erza if she was in the mood for one and I think that the two of them would be a fiery combination. They do seem to both take particular exception when the other is attacked and are the one that each other trusts to protect their friends and the guild if they should fall. I'm not saying that I think that Lucy or Levy are lesbians, I just think that it's not to much of a stretch if any of the characters for it to be them. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank You.


	2. FIRE  ICE 2

FIRE + ICE 2

Author's Notes: I own none of the characters except for Simon, Serena, and this Ur.

The Forest-Some Years Ago

He wasn't quite sure how he had let himself get into this mess. It could never be said that he was a deep thinker, or for that matter much of a thinker at all. However his genius had always been getting people to underestimate him, which almost always turned out to be their downfall. However that plan of attack only worked against those adversaries that didn't know how he thought of how he fought ahead of time. For those who knew him well any amount of planning pretty much went out the window. Even Happy was no help as the talking cat had a particular problem with keeping his mouth shut during fights. The feline found it almost impossible to not narrate each and every one of his confrontations for starters, followed then only by his propensity to constantly hope and search for fish, even in places where water was at a premium.

"Why are we at the top of this tree…in the rain…hey Natsu, what," Happy started to ask incessantly as he buzzed around Natsu's head before the fire wizard snapped his arms out and pulled the cat close, making sure to cover his mouth so that he couldn't utter another word.

"Cut it out Happy, we're hiding from Erza," Natsu snapped back sharply under his breath as his eyes constantly scanned every nook and cranny, his ears taking in every sound from the rain striking the ground to the formation of puddles on the forest floor below.

"Why, what did you do this time…and why are you half naked," Happy asked with an oddly cheerful expression on his face before his countenance slackened a bit, guessing that the pink haired fire wizard had screwed something up again.

"Me…I didn't do anything, it's Erza…she's crazy," Natsu muttered through a grimace as he kept himself pressed firmly up against the trunk of the tree, trying to keep himself as invisible as possible less he be discovered.

"So what else is new," A monotone voice called out from behind Natsu causing him to leap in surprise, only keeping silent by inadvertently biting his tongue.

"Wha…Juvia," Natsu started to mumble softly under his breath before his speech rose into a shout of exclamation, as the water wizard seemed to materialize completely out of thin air.

"Drip…drip…drop…huh, uh sorry but it's a force of habit," Juvia stuttered and stammered through her words with a slightly sheepish shrug of her shoulders and small smile as she fully formed herself and settled into a seated position on a branch nearby Natsu.

"Tell me about it," Happy remarked with a slightly dopey wide mouthed grin and a slight wave before a glare from the water wizard silenced his mirth.

"I'm hiding from Erza Juvia, she's in one of her moods and," Natsu started to explain very seriously before Happy stepped in and interrupted him.

"What kind of mood, happy…sad…bored…depressed…angry….please say she's not angry," Happy announced with an odd little laugh before the little winged cat's eyes bulged seemingly almost out of their sockets as he began to shake violently, so much so that Juvia had to stop studying the expression on Natsu's face to grab him by the tail to stop him from falling out of the tree. "Thanks," Happy added with a small sigh of relief as he wiped a paw across his brow.

"Don't mention it…Erza's not angry is she Natsu, you didn't knock her piece of strawberry cake onto the floor again did you, because if you did then you're on your own," Juvia replied with a small smile and nod of her head before patting Happy lightly on the top of his head and offered him a big fish that he eagerly took and stuffed into his mouth.

"Hell no…I wish that was the problem, because then I could just get her another piece of cake or," Natsu quickly answered as he tried to explain as quickly and simply as he could before the stillness through the rain was shattered by a scream of someone shouting Natsu's name.

"You're in trouble…uh, I just remembered that I have something to do, Lucy and Levy wanted me to help them buy Virgo a birthday present," Juvia stuttered through slightly chattering teeth before she brightened up suddenly out of the blue and started to wave goodbye to the pink haired fire wizard before the latter stopped her.

"Do celestial spirits have birthdays," Natsu wondered aloud with a curious frown before he had to catch himself to keep his position at the top of the tree.

"Beats me, but if they do I hope she has a party and there's plenty of fish," Happy remarked, the seriousness of the situation seemingly completely lost on him, before he momentarily went to his happy place thinking about fish.

"Maybe it wasn't a birthday present, they were talking about how beautiful Virgo looked in the moonlight…then something about birthday…I could smell that they'd been drinking, what do you think they were doing," Juvia slowly and nervously answered, suddenly very unsure as to exactly what she'd heard hours earlier.

"That doesn't make any sense," Happy started to point out while scratching his head before he was very nearly shaken out of the tree by a violent tremor that seemed to shake the entire forest.

"What was that," Juvia exclaimed fearfully as she struggled to like Happy adjust her position in the tree so that she didn't go tumbling out of it, here eyes wide in a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Don't you mean who…it's Erza," Natsu gasped, his eyes wider than he thought that they'd ever been as he knew that she must be getting desperate in her search for him. In the back of his mind he began to wonder that whenever she finally did find him if he'd somehow be able to survive the ordeal.

"Um…I just remembered that I left a cake on the fire, I'd better get back before it burns," Happy chirped up with an all to sweet smile as he held up one paw to the sky before he leapt up into the air and his wings appeared.

"Traitor," Natsu grumbled out loudly through tightly gritted teeth and hands clenched into fists as he glared straight ahead at the blue flying cat before the latter spoke back up.

"Aye," Happy called out back, eyes lit up in silent laughter, before he turned and took off like a bat out of hell into the dark night.

"Ungrateful little," Natsu started to snap angrily as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to scrunch up his shoulders like he always did when he was pouting about something.

"Natsu…I've found you, you're not going to get away from me this time," Erza stated sharply, her voice full of certainty and determination, and an intense glare that left little doubt in even Natsu's mind that she meant each and every word.

"Er uh…hi Erza, fancy meeting you here, um I think I'm just going to," Natsu started to babble back nervously as the fact that Erza was only wearing a thin bathrobe, one that was now practically invisible given how soaked through from the rain it was, and was purely interested in doing things with and to him that he knew would be very pleasurable. Natsu's problem was more that he wasn't sure if he had enough stamina for the job.

"Tonight is our night…I put off eating the last piece of strawberry cake for this…so there's no getting out of it, we're doing this," Erza declared forcefully as she climbed through the top of the tree and grabbed Natsu by the arm, her grip very nearly painful.

"Gulp," Natsu managed to utter back softly before Erza ripped the remaining clothes from his body and crashed her lips against his. Nearly nine months later a little redheaded little girl would be born, which would be named Serena.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111

The Guild Hall-A Few Minutes Later

"That isn't very manly," Elfman grumbled out impatiently as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and set the scowl that he found easy to wear, lightly glaring across the room at Gray.

"Says you little brother, you've got to get over it, things change," Mira countered with a small smile of frustration as she set about setting the first few empty glasses onto the tray in her left hand.

"Yeah man let it go, it's just," Gray started to say with an impatient little sigh as he began to line up his shot before just as he started to take his shot.

"Hey guys, have you seen Alicia," Levy exclaimed with a look of some desperation on her face as her hair became all disheveled when she stopped running.

"Oh hi Levy, what's up," Mira chimed in back with her usual sunny disposition before she rolled her eyes as the impatient scowl on Elfman's face.

"That little bra…I mean angel has run away again, have you guys seen her," Levy started to explain before she caught herself and corrected her words by clenching her hands into fists tightly and stomping her foot, managing to force a warm smile up onto her face in the end.

"She's missing…again," Elfman pouted with a quick roll of his eyes as this was a story that he felt that he'd hear nearly every week since Lucy and Levy had adopted the little blonde girl after a tragic mission.

"Isn't this like the fourth time this week…hey, I'm playing here," Gray grumbled softly as he went back to setting up his shot before managing to just stop himself at the last minute when Levy hurried up to the table and bumped it.

"Huh…oh sorry Gray I didn't see you there, yeah Alicia got mad because Lucy wouldn't let her run through the mud puddles after the rain stopped," Levy nervously apologized with an embarrassed smile before she decided that the only thing that she could do with her hands was to put her headband back on so that it brought her unruly hair back under control.

"Well what did you expect, having the mimic ability would make her very hard to find if she wants to stay hidden," Mira said with a shrug of her shoulders as she started to make her way back towards the bar with a full tray of empty drinks in her arms.

"Great…she could be anything, how do you expect us to find her, besides I think that there's a job on the board that's just calling my name," Elfman grouched out unhappily at first before he leaned off of the wall and then started for the door, only to be stopped by his big sister.

"And just where do you think you're going, you don't seriously expect us to buy that terrible job board idea do you," Mira commented softly, seemingly appearing in front of her much larger younger brother when he had been walking away from her only seconds before, leaving everyone else in the room blinking their eyes in amazement.

"Well uh," Elfman started to answer with an unsure frown as he debated whether or not to try to brush Mira off or listen to what she had to say.

"Just help her already okay," Gray interjected softly without looking up from concentrating on his shot before once again he only barely managed to stop himself when Levy spoke up.

"Are you feeling okay Gray," Levy wondered aloud with a curious and stunned expression as she looked fully at the ice wizard.

"Huh, what's wrong," Gray impatiently grumbled back after a few silent moments when he realized that everyone in the room was looking at him.

"N…Nothing, it's just that it's not like you to be so eager to help is all," Levy continued looking at Gray as if he had grown a second head.

"I'm not heartless…and I'm not that eager to help either, I've been trying to take this shot for awhile now, but all of you keep interrupting me," Gray answered with a glum expression as he only briefly glanced up from the table before then starting to line up his shot again.

"Then maybe you should just forget about the game and go and help them," A soft feminine voice called out with a bit of a laugh to it as the others in the room couldn't help but smile while Gray looked suddenly very much like he'd eaten a very spicy pepper.

"Uh Juvia, when did you get back," Gray stammered through looking suddenly like he was more than a bit nervous, having seemingly completely forgotten the game that he had been playing only seconds before.

"Just a few seconds ago…now what's this about not wanting to help Levy find her beautiful little daughter, did I hear you right," Juvia asked softly with a sweet but threatening tone to her words as she stepped into the room and smiled sweetly at the blue haired wizard.

"Uh no Juvia, I was just joking, come on Levy let's go find Alicia," Gray suddenly exclaimed with an eerie smile before he took Levy's hand and the two tore off out of the room and up the stairs.

"Thank you Juvia, Elfman will be sure to keep Gray on his toes, won't you little brother," Mira added quickly with an equally large grin before she lightly patted Elfman on the shoulder and only continued to smile when he grumbled something under his breath and then followed Gray and Levy out of the room.

END OF FIRE + ICE 2

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone. I'll try to put up a one shots here and there when I can.


End file.
